Life Is What You Make Of It
by Cyerra Freeman
Summary: This will have PJO/HOO characters. Also maybe some Avengers...Song goes with each chapter. I suggest you try this because I am not the best at summaries. My own character will be in here named... Raven


**Breezeblocks - alt – J (A/N LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE U READ!)**

 _She may contain the urge to run away_  
I sat in front of my parents graves. All of my family is dead. Both assinated by ISIS. They died protecting me.

 _But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks_  
 _Cetirizine your fever's gripped me again_  
 _Never kisses-all you ever send are full stops, la, la, la_  
 _"_ Oh how I miss you guys.", I say softly to the graves.

" _Do you know where the wild things go?"_ I heard the graves whisper back.

" _They go along to take your honey, la, la, la_  
 _Break down, now weep,_  
 _Build up breakfast, now let's eat_  
 _My love, my love, love, love, la, la, la"_ They sing to me, I have my heart with unknown emotions. Perhaps grief and I know of the pain that assaults my heart and mind. I stand up slowly and turn away.

 **LINE BREAK**

 _Muscle to muscle and toe to toe_  
 _The fear has gripped me but here I go_  
 _My heart sinks as I jump up_  
 _Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut_  
I was sitting next to the mummified Oracle up in the attic of the big house. I was only in eighth grade, yet i was able to be sneaky. I hoped Mr. D or Chiron didn't notice me. They probably saw me go up, but I don't care.

 _Do you know where the wild things go?_  
 _They go along to take your honey, la, la, la_  
 _Break down, now sleep_  
 _Build up breakfast, now let's eat_  
 _My love my love, love, love_

 _She bruises, coughs, she splutters pistol shots_  
 _Hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks_  
 _She's morphine, queen of my vaccine_  
 _My love, my love, love, love, la, la, la_  
I see my parents. My mom lunging in front of me, as the bullet shot went off. My dad already dead, or was he just MIA? We don't know, nobody does. They were the only things keeping me tied to this earth.

I can see them in my closed eyelids.  
 _Muscle to muscle and toe to toe_  
 _The fear has gripped me but here I go_  
 _My heart sinks as I jump up_  
 _Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut_  
I hear them. My mom. My dad. " _You Raven, were made for greatness. Your family would be so proud of you."_ My mom says. I thought they were my family.

 _She may contain the urge to run away_  
 _But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks_  
 _Germolene, disinfect the scene_  
 _My love, my love, love, love_  
 _But please don't go, I love you so, my lovely_  
 _"Run away, Raven! Run!",_ my mother screams at me.

 _Please don't go, please don't go_  
 _"_ please, don't go " I mutter to her.  
 _I love you so, I love you so_  
" I love you too mom, please don't go."  
" _Please don't go, please don't go"_ I cry to her.  
 _"I have to go"she whispers softly in my ear and is gone._  
 _I love you so, I love you so_  
 _Please break my heart, hey_  
I am broken. I cried for the first time in years.

 _Please don't go, please don't go_  
 _I love you so, I love you so_  
 _Please don't go, please don't go_  
 _I love you so, I love you so_  
 _Please break my heart_  
The words spinin' in my ears sailing into my brain. Like the river Cocytus l

 _Please don't go, I'll eat you whole_  
 _I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_  
 _Please don't go I'll eat you whole_  
 _I love you so, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_  
The pain is eating me whole, I need to stop thinking about it.

 _I'll eat you whole_  
 _I love you so, I love you so_  
 _I'll eat you whole_  
 _I love you so, I love you so_  
The words keep relating in my ears.

 _I'll eat you whole_  
 _I love you so, I love you so_  
 _Please don't go, I'll eat you whole_  
 _I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_  
 _Please don't go, I'll eat you whole_  
 _I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_  
I lose control of myself, I try to middle my broken sobs.

I realised that I should probably leave the big house. It is well into the afternoon.

I stare at the Oracle of Delphi. "I hope you find a new sponsor for you,Delphi."

Her eyes are glowing a soft green. I can hear the snakes moving around the room, but I don't tear my eyes off her glowing ones. "Beautiful", I whisper.

I can feel ghost like tendrils swirling around my body, up my legs and around my arms, and then finally curling around my neck.  
I hear the pythons hissing, while seemingly kissing my face and and body with their little mouths.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Apollo P.O.V**

Everybody in the the throne room was of course arguing about something or other.

I just sat in my chair with my beats in listing to a different amount of people. Breezeblocks was playing over an over. I felt a nagging in my head, and sharp pain in the back of my eyes.

I separated my essence and saw something important about to happen. Where was it though? It was happening to my Oracle at Camp Half-Blood.

I closed my eyes and saw a girl weeping in the attic right next to my Oracle. Her crying finally slowed and turned to sniffles after a few minutes. The Oracle eyes were starting to glow green and the pythons made up of green smoke solified and curled around the girl and the room.

There was a protective air around the pythons and girl. They seemed to be wanting to protect the girl..?

I take my attention off of the Oracle and turn to the girl, she is staring at my Oracle.

What she is _m_ y Oracle.

She has golden blond hair, and a forming curvy body. She looked to be either 14 or 15. I recognized her style. Hot topic is her life. And her vans are awesome.

"Beautiful",She whispered in such a pretty voice that I would've thought she would have been my daughter or Aphrodite's. I would have claimed her though. And she didn't seem to have my godly blood.

Or correction, if I may, _no_ godly blood.

I don't know what was happening but she turned around and stared me with her golden brown eyes. The edge of her iris was green and blue. I could feel just peeping into my eyes..and.. And..

Got pulled back into the throne room by a warm hand touching my shoulder and slapping my face lightly. I gasped as my eyes fluttered open.

I looked to see the face who had 'woken' me up. Hestia, my favorite and the best aunt ever. She was sitting on the arm of my chair. She touched my face, holding my cheek. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were wide.

" Apollo are you OK?"

"Yes, why would I ask that?" I said trying not to show the shakiness in my voice. " Why, is there something wrong with me?" I asked, confused.

"Your eyes.. Their normally blue, yes?"

"Yes" I say slowly.

"Well they're a bright orange, while your pupil was glowing green. Now your pupil is back to being black, but your iris isn't." She said squirming a little bit.

"Apollo, stop being an idiot." I hear from across the room. Across from me Artemis is snarling at me, probably for taking Hestia's attention away from her. My eye started to twitch and then I began to feel...Cooler.

I feel so cold. Not physically. More emotionally as in my emotions were shutting down, ceasing to exist.

"Well than Artemis. I knew you were a sour patch kid. Except now your a lemon head. I wonder what your hunters would do if I told then the truth?" I say smirking like the devil himself. Artemis looks at me in confusion and fear.

"Why are you acting that way, Ap-" she tried to reason but was cut off by a white opening in space. Three ladies in black cloaks, proceeded to step out of the void. The Moirai.

"He needs the girl." There voices hiss out.

"What girl, Lady Fates?" Athena questioned.

"Raven."

 **Wow! 1,407 words, not counting this a/n. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! BTW raven is my personal character sooooo. Also please use constructive critism (?). I will enjoy that help much!**


End file.
